


Flowers & Harps

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Destiel is still ruining me [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Cas is shy, Dean gives cas a flower, Don't Like Don't Read, Flowers, Just fluff I guess, M/M, Romance, Short, hotdogs, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: "Here, a kid back there gave it to me."Castiel looked back at the park and then to what he was being offered. A white and red flower held between Dean's fingers by its stem."What?""It's a flower.""I can see that but why are you giving it to me?""Take the damn flower, Cas."





	Flowers & Harps

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly slipping back into this ship... Just kidding, it already devoured me xD 
> 
> Just adding short stories because I don't have time for long ones :/ I lOVE DESTIEL OK.
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors.
> 
> Love you! Xx

-

-

-

"Here, a kid back there gave it to me."  
  
Castiel looked back at the park and then to what he was being offered. A white and red flower held between Dean's fingers by its stem.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a flower."  
  
"I can see that but why are you giving it to me?"  
  
"So you don't want it?"  
  
"Dean."  
  
"Take the damn flower, Cas."  
  
"Do you dislike it? "  
  
He reached out to touch the soft petals, his fingers grazing Dean's.  
  
"It's nice but it completely ruins my image."  
  
Castiel frowned, finally folding two fingers around the stem to gingerly take it.  
  
"It suits you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Don't angels like being all adorable and gentle with flowers and harps?"  
  
"But I don't have a harp-"  
  
"Yes, I know. Just accept the fucking flower, Cas."  
  
"I did. Thank you, Dean."  
  
Dean sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Come on, let's get going. I'm starving. "  
  
Castiel agreed, obediently following Dean to the hotdog stand nearby. While he ordered two hotdogs, Castiel considered heading for the Impala but decided against it;  waiting for Dean instead. He barely waited, twirling the flower around as he saw the other make his way back with their food. 

"Don't play with it, it'll break." Dean pointed at him with his free hand.  
  
"Then where will I put it?"  
  
"Here."  
  
Dean plucked the flower from Castiel's hand and slid it behind his ear.  
  
"There you go, sunshine." Dean winked.  
   
Castiel shyly looked at his feet, nodding his head as he followed a munching Dean back to the car. 

-  
-  
-  



End file.
